Une histoire inattendue
by Lily-Rose-Bella
Summary: Après avoir quitté Forks pendant 5 ans, Bella revient vivre chez son père. Elle retrouve ses amis d'enfance et rencontre de nouvelles personnes dont 3 garçons qui bouleverseront sa vie. mais ce sera le 3ième qui finira par vaincre son coeur définitivement
1. Prologue

_**Et encore une de plus! ^^ j'avais envie d'adapter cette fiction que j'ai écrite il y a un ans en changeant le modèle et en prenant les personnages de Stephenie Meyer. Je trouve mon inspiration dans ce qui a déjà été fait et le modifie.**_

_**Au départ c'était une fan fiction avec Robert Pattinson, mais je vais changer l'histoire tout en gardant le même fil. Je suis sûre que vous l'apprécierez ^^**_

_**en attendant, voici le prologue, bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à poster une review après avoir lu, ça fait toujours plaisir et ça m'encourage à écrire!**_

**Prologue**

Il était temps qu'ils se séparent ces deux là ! J'en avais vraiment marre de les entendre se disputer sans arrêt. Le divorce pouvait être une bonne chose. Ça faisait 2 maisons au lieu d'une, plus de cadeau et moins de querelles.

Ma mère était française, tandis que mon père était originaire de Forks. Il était le shérif de la ville, alors que ma mère en avait marre de rester à la maison, en particulier dans une si petite ville où tout le monde se connaissait. Je n'avais jamais eu de frère, ni de sœur, à mon grand regret. Mais il valait mieux qu'il ou elle ne naisse pas. Sinon bonjour le supplément de cris.

Au fait, je m'appelle Isabella Swan, mais je préfère Bella et j'ai 12 ans. Je maîtrise aussi bien l'anglais que le français, ce qui était nécessaire pour suivre ma mère en France. Elle voulait retrouver son pays d'origine et je la comprenais. Nous laissâmes Charlie seul sous la pluie de l'état de Washington. J'abandonnai Rosalie et jasper hale, mes meilleurs amis depuis notre plus tendre enfance et ça me rendait triste.

Même si Paris est une ville magnifique, à chaque fois que j'allais voir mon père à Forks, mes amis me manquaient et n'étaient jamais là, partis pour les vacances scolaires.

Ma mère avait rencontré Philippe, qu'on surnommait Phil. Il était joueur de football en ligue 2 mais était souvent transféré d'un club à l'autre. Nous contraignant aussi à déménager aux quatre coins de la France. Après plus d'un an, je ne retournai pas aux États-Unis et suivis ma mère et son nouveau mari à travers tout le pays. Sauf qu'au bout de 4 ans, j'en eus marre.

J'étais évidemment déçue de quitter Paris et mes amies françaises, mais il fallait que je me fixe une bonne fois pour toute et j'avais hâte de revoir Charlie. Mais surtout j'attendais avec impatience de retrouver Jazz et Rose que je n'avais plus vus depuis 5 ans, mes meilleurs amis d'enfance.

Je venais de fêter mes 17 ans à présent et quittai ma mère et paris pour mon père et la ville la plus humide du continent américain. Mon père m'avait inscrite dans le seul lycée de la ville, où j'allais commencer dès la fin des vacances de Noël. Forks étant une petite ville, je supposais que tout le monde m'y attendait. Le retour de la fille prodigue du shérif après 5 ans d'absence, dont 4 où je n'y avais plus mis les pieds. Ce ne serait pas facile de m'intégrer dans une école au milieu de l'année, surtout que l'attention serait portée sur moi, ce que je détestais par-dessus tout.

Je pris un avion de paris à New York, ensuite un autre de New York jusqu'à Seattle et pour finir un petit vol pour Port Angeles où mon père m'attendait avec sa voiture de police pour me ramener à la maison.

Lorsque je sortis de la voiture, j'aperçus un mec hyper canon aux cheveux blonds qui me relookait. Je lui fis un signe que me rendirent tous ceux qui l'entouraient et rentrai ma valise dans la maison. Je l'observai discrètement parler avec ses copains et une fille qui devait habiter là.

Apparemment, mon père avait de nouveaux voisins. Une super villa, plus retirée vers le bois, avait été construite à côté de la notre, toujours en bord de la grand route. C'était une très belle maison en bois blanc avec de très grandes vitres.

Mon père me rappela à l'ordre tandis que j'étais distraite. J'exécutai les ordres et amenai mes affaires le plus vite possible dans ma chambre. Dès que j'eus fini, je sortis dehors pour voir la maison voisine, mais constatai que les garçons avaient disparu. Je fus déçue, mais me promis de le revoir plus tard.

_**à vous de cliquer sur le bouton ci-dessous pour me donner vos commentaires que j'espère aussi nombreux que les derniers chapitres de mes autres fictions! =P ^^  
**_


	2. Chap 1: Les beaux esprits se rencontrent

_**Merci pour vos reviews et alertes du prologue, ça me fait toujours plaisir ^^**_

_**voici le premier chapitre et donc la rencontre avec presque tout le monde, j'espère que ça vous plaira toujours et que vous continuerez à m'envoyer plein de reviews!**_

_**Comme je n'ai pas encore avancé dans cette fic, contrairement aux autres, j'ai écrit celle-ci en priorité entre 2 examens. Il faudra encore un peu patienter pour les autres histoires. Mais dès que j'ai du temps j'écrirai un chapitre ou l'autre.**_

_**Les personnages sont à Stephenie Meyer, mais l'histoire est à moi! ^^**_

_**Bonne lecture **_

**Chapitre 1 : **_**Les beaux esprits se rencontrent**_

Le lendemain, je sortis dehors avec mon petit pyjama, il faisait froid. J'allai voir s'il y avait du courrier, juste pour voir si les voisins étaient dehors. D'après mon père, la super belle maison d'à côté était habitée par le nouveau chirurgien de la clinique de Forks, sa femme et leurs trois enfants, dont 2 avaient mon âge. Le garçon que j'avais aperçus avec eux et qui m'avait fait craquer s'appelait Mike et était le fils des Newton. Je ne me rappelais vraiment pas d'eux, bien que j'aurais dû selon le shérif.

Alors que je n'avais pas encore d'expérience avec les garçons, j'avais envie de me trouver un petit copain. Je comptais bien à ce que ce soit lui, à condition que ce ne soit pas un crétin fini.

Je vis un beau jeune homme aux cheveux de bronze désordonnés qui me regardait par une fenêtre de l'étage et rougis en songeant comment j'étais vêtue. Je courus à l'intérieur, gênée et glacée. Je pris mon petit-déjeuner, m'habilla plus chaudement et sortis. Au moment où j'ouvris la porte, je vis Mike qui arrivait chez les Cullen.

- **Salut.** Me dit-il. **Je m'appelle Mike, tu es Isabelle, la fille du chef Swan ?**

- **Je préfère Bella. Ravie de te rencontrée Mike.** Dis-je avec un sourire.

- **Enchanté, Bella. Tu arrives d'où ?**

- **Paris.**

- **Waw ! Tu viens de loin dis donc ! ta mère est française ?**

- **Oui en effet.**

- **Mais ton accent anglais est parfait pour une française **M'avoua-t-il.

- **Merci, je continuais à parler anglais avec ma mère.** **Tu vas à quel lycée ?**

- **Il n'y en a qu'un seul lycée à Forks.**

- **Ah oui, c'est vrai ! C'est cool alors, on s'y verra. Tu es aussi en 1****ère ****?**

- **Oui et toi également alors ?**

- **Moi aussi. On aura probablement certains cours en commun.**

- **Je l'espère. Tu allais quelque part ? **Demanda-t-il.

- **Heu … non. Pourquoi ? Je rougis. **

Je n'allais pas avouer que j'attendais simplement qu'il vienne voir son copain pour le voir et lui parler. Je n'étais pas de nature timide habituellement, mais ce mec me faisait complètement fondre. Il était blond avec des yeux bleus super clairs. En plus d'être mignon, il semblait être très sympa. Rose et jasper arrivèrent à ce moment là.

J'étais vraiment contente de les revoir et j'avais hâte de rencontrer son petit-ami, Emmett, qui était apparemment l'aîné des enfants Cullen.

Elle sortit de sa magnifique BMW rouge décapotable et me sauta dessus.

- **Bella ! Ça fait tellement longtemps. Comment tu vas ?** me demanda-t-elle.

- **Je vais bien et toi ?**

- **Je suis super contente de te revoir, tu vas pouvoir rencontrer Emmett et Alice, la copine de Jasper, puis leur frère Edward.**

- **J'ai hâte, **dis-je.

- **Newton, je crois que Jasper et Edward t'attendent à l'intérieur. **lâcha soudainement Rose à Mike d'une manière assez froide.

- **J'y vais, à bientôt Bella.** Me dit-il avec un sourire avant de rentrer.

- **Alice a suggéré d'organiser une fête pour ton arrivée.** **Tu es très attendue et ce serait bien de te présenter avant la rentrée. **Annonça mon amie.

- **Rose ! Tu sais que je n'aime pas les fêtes !**

Surtout celles organisées en mon honneur, j'avais horreur de l'attention et c'était vraiment le bon moyen pour me mettre mal à l'aise. Mais il fallait que je m'y fasse. Toute nouveauté intrigue, surtout à Forks et le retour de la fille prodigue du shérif attirerait sans doute les regards, à mon plus grand malheur. En tous cas, je pense que Mike avait aussi flashé autant que moi, ce serait trop cool si c'était bien le cas!

- **Oh ! Aller Bella, fais un effort pour une fois. Alice a déjà tout prévu !**

- **Génial ! **gémis-je.

- **Tu verras ce sera super !** **Viens je vais te présenter aux Cullen.**

Ainsi je la suivis dans la belle villa voisine où elle entra sans sonner. Nous tombâmes sur une femme à l'air aimable dès le premier coup d'œil. Elle avait les cheveux long couleur bronze, comme son fils que j'avais aperçus à la fenêtre ce matin et son visage était en forme de cœur.

- **Esmée, je te présente Bella, la fille de Charlie.**

- **Je suis contente de te rencontrer enfin Bella, **me dit Esmée. **Rosalie et Jasper nous ont tellement parlé de toi. **Je rougis.

Un grand brun bien baraqué arriva et bondit sur les lèvres de mon amie. Ça ne pouvait être qu'Emmett. Donc le garçon aux cheveux bronze était Edward. D'ailleurs celui-ci suivit de près son frère et embrassa Rosalie sur la joue. Un petit lutin aux cheveux noirs arriva en sautillant, tenant la main de Jasper. Celui-ci vint me prendre dans ses bras, mais sa petite-amie le poussa pour me serrer à son tour comme l'avait fait sa mère un peu plus tôt.

Je fus embarrassée par tant d'attention et sentis mes joues s'enflammer.

- **Notre petite Bella serait gênée lorsqu'on lui prête trop d'attention ?** demanda Emmett avec un sourire moqueur.

- **Oui, elle ne supporte pas les regards sur elle, **lui répondit sa copine.

- **T'inquiète pas, avec mes blagues je suis sûr que personne ne fera attention à toi lors de la fête ! **me rassura le grand brun.

Emmett semblait vraiment adorable et me mit tout de suite à l'aise, ainsi que sa sœur. Par contre, je sentis que le cadet de la famille semblait beaucoup plus distant et froid avec moi. Dommage, parce qu'il était extraordinairement beau et très séduisant avec ses yeux émeraudes. Son grand frère n'était pas mal non plus, mais il avait déjà Rosalie qui était une fille magnifique et en même temps intelligente. C'était rare d'avoir les deux.

- **On peut aussi inviter Jacob et ses amis**, proposa Alice. **Tu dois le connaître Bella. Son père, Billy est un ami du tiens il me semble.**

- **C'est vrai ça, c'est une bonne idée Alice**, annonça Rose. **Tu verras, il est très mignon, autant que Newton, même plus je dirais,** me dit-elle.

- **Je m'occuperai de toi avant la fête, **me prévint ma nouvelle amie.

- **Je m'en réjouis déjà d'avance, **murmurai-je avec ironie.

D'après les lettres de Rosalie, Alice était une fille gentille mais hyperactive et accro à tout ce qui touchait à la mode. Quelle galère !

Je redoutais déjà cette soirée et maintenant encore plus la préparation.

_**à vous de cliquer sur le bouton ci-dessous pour me donner vos commentaires que j'espère aussi nombreux que pour le prologue, voire même plus ! =P ^^**_

_**Ici aussi je refais un petit moment de pub ^^ **_

_**même si ces auteurs ne me lisent pas, j'ai envie de faire partager leurs fictions avec vous. Donc si vous voulez lire de très bonnes histoires, allez dans mon profile et cliquez sur 'Favorites authors'. Parmi celles-ci, vous pourrez trouvez des histoires attachantes en français et anglais (si vous maitrisez ^^). **_

_**si vous ne les connaissez pas encore, n'hésitez pas à les lire, elles en vaillent la peine! ^^**_


	3. abandon provisoire peut-être

**Bonjour à toutes,**

******Ça fait longtemps que j'ai donné de mes nouvelles, mais ma maladie qui m'empêchent d'écrire sans souffrir des poignets (entre autres) ne va toujours pas mieux. J'espérais que ça se serait amélioré mais ça ne fait qu'empirer et je doute que je guérisse. Si par miracle j'arrive à trouver le bon moyen pour arrêter les douleurs, je reprendrai peut-être l'écriture, car ça me manque. **

******En attendant, je suis désolée de vous dire que je dois renoncer et abandonner, j'espère provisoirement! Mais même écrire cette petite annonce me fait mal, je me devais tout de même de vous donner de mes nouvelles, vous qui êtes si patientes et merci pour ça d'ailleurs.**

******Je laisse ce qui est déjà posté sans le supprimer, en espérant qu'un jour je retrouverai le courage et la volonté d'écrire parce que toutes mes idées sont déjà prêtes, écrites brièvement sur papier.**

******À moins de trouver un(e) secrétaire qui écrive à ma place LOL ou un logiciel vocal qui coûte pour l'instant la peau des fesses MDR **

******Je ne trouve rien de gratuit et qui fonctionne sur internet, d'autant plus que ce n'est pas mon ordinateur que j'utilise, ayant abîmer le mien et n'ayant pas les moyens d'un racheter un neuf, j'ai la poisse avec les ordinateurs, ils ne m'aiment pas ! Lol.**

**À bientôt j'espère, je redonnerai peut-être de mes nouvelles au printemps puisque à partir de mars, je vais commencer un nouveau traitement que je souhaite efficace, enfin !**


End file.
